


Love me with your lips

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: After the incident with the Wire, Rose is more than willing to help remind the Doctor that she's still very much alive.





	Love me with your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers!
> 
> I've written something similar to this in my Through Time and Space verse, but while rewatching 'The Idiot's Lantern' a few days ago, this little idea got inside my brain and wouldn't leave. It's not a smutty/cracky New Year's offering, but I hope you'll accept some fluff. 
> 
> Thanks to gingergallifreyan for the read through.

As the evening wears on, the Doctor’s mask of joviality begins to slip. Rose watches as the laugh lines around his eyes harden into an intense sort of scrutiny every time he looks at her. The crooked smile she loves so much grows less animated and more strained. Someone who doesn’t know him as well as she does wouldn’t be able to tell, but she knows him – knows him well – and she knows his well-practiced facade is about to shatter.

“Time to go, yeah?” Rose asks, sidling up to the Doctor and slipping her hand in his. 

The way he grips her hand with a desperate sort of need is answer enough, but he still turns to her with a hint of relief written on his face. “Back to the TARDIS! Time to let this lot get on with their lives. New monarchy, new changes, everyone returned to normal. An exciting new life in front of them!”

The Doctor’s relentless optimism makes her smile, and despite the horrors of the day, she’s glad the landed here instead of New York City. She thinks Rita and Tommy will live brilliant lives, now that they’re out of the shadow of Mr. Connolly’s patriarchal power.

After bidding farewells to Rita and Tommy, they walk hand in hand back to the TARDIS. The tension emanating off the Doctor seeps into Rose, and she’s struck with the terrible memory of the sensation of that empty nothingness during her time as a victim of the Wire. 

It’s likely why the Doctor keeps staring at her like she’s going to disappear into thin air. 

The moment they reach the TARDIS, Rose turns to him and places a hand on his chest. “Hey,” she says, voice soft and soothing. “I’m right here, yeah? I’m not going anywhere. Nothing can keep us apart for long. I’ll always find you and you’ll find me.”

The Doctor stares deeply into her eyes for a long moment, and she flushes under his intense gaze. He cups her cheek in his hand and brushes her cheekbone with his thumb before releasing her to slip his key in the lock and open to the door. 

Rose follows him inside, her heart still hammering inside her chest after the uncharacteristic display of affection from the Doctor. Shutting the door softly behind her, she walks up the ramp and joins him at the console. When she places her hand over his, he turns to her with unexpected urgency and crushes her to his chest.

With a gasp, she wraps her arms around his torso and clings to him with the same ferocity. “Doctor, what’s wrong?”

He burrows his face in the crook of her neck and breathes in deeply before pulling back and gazing into her eyes. “It stole your face, Rose. It stole your face, and then they–  _ that man,” _ he spits out, “left you alone and unprotected in the street. Anything could have happened to you.” 

The Doctor cups her face in his hands before she has a chance to reply and bends down to kiss her gently on the corner of her eye. “This okay?” he asks, pulling back slightly. 

Rose holds his gaze and nods, unable to find the words to speak. She trembles in his embrace but stands still, allowing him to lead the way as he continues to pepper her face with the softest of kisses, his lips barely grazing her skin. 

“Your eyes, this face, I–” the Doctor quiets, instead moving his lips over her forehead, her cheeks, and down down the ridge of her nose, “–your beautiful smile. It was all gone. You weren’t you anymore. Just a shell of Rose Tyler.” He continues tracing her face in kisses until he reaches the corner of her mouth, which opens instinctively at his touch, welcoming his actions. 

The Doctor pauses, then, and she holds her breath as they hover at a precipice. Something deep inside her knows that if their lips touch, there’s no going back to their comfortable friendship with strictly drawn boundaries. 

Opening her eyes for a brief moment, they meet the Doctor’s darkened, wanting gaze. It tells her exactly what she needs to know, and making a decision, she surges forward to press her lips against his. 

His reaction is instantaneous, and he groans against her mouth as he moves his hands from her face to her waist and pulls her close. Rose reaches up and rakes her fingers through his hair, then drops one hand to his hip. After his cautious exploration of her face, the way he kisses her now leaves her breathless with surprise and desire. 

The press of his body against hers sets her alight with want and need. It’s as though he can’t get enough of her and touches as much as her as he can to remind himself that she’s still there. Rose meets him with the same passion, sliding her tongue against his, while teeth clack and noses smoosh together in an uncoordinated – but no less  _ brilliant  _ – dance. She shows him how very much she’s  _ here, now.  _ Alive and well and one. 

After what feels like ages, Rose pulls away for air and leans her forehead against his chest. She feels the frantic double heartsbeats of the Doctor, with a smile, pushes herself away so she can place both hands over his hearts. 

“Does this mean you’re mine, now?” she asks, reveling in the fact that the Doctor’s flushed and rumpled appearance is due in part to her snogging the life out of him. 

The Doctor smirks, but the cheeky grin quickly fades into a soft smile, one she’s only seen directed at her. “Rose Tyler,” he starts, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear, “I think you’ll find I’ve always been yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering another bit of extended time off from posting here. There are a few writing projects I've been wanting to write for ages, and I might start devoting some serious time to those instead of prompts and stuff. (Which is difficult, because I love prompts, but I also want to play with a few ideas I've had for a while.) I also think I just need to decrease my social media time and spend more time in some books and longer fic that I've had in my queue for several months. We shall see. But in case I'm not very active here for a while, this is why.
> 
> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com. (I'm also at PillowFort and Dreamwidth, but I'm not active at either place.)


End file.
